Chuck vs the Intersect
by marsupeler
Summary: Chuck and his team have found a girl. The girl has been locked up and torture for ten years. They find out that she was born with the intersect in her. Now it is Chucks turn to protect the girl from enemies and herself.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I forgot who my parents are. I forgot my name. I forgot that darkness and hurt were not the only things in the world. I wish I never forgot them. I wish I was never taken. I wish that I was normal. Sadly I learned that wishes never come true.

" I was taken ten years ago. I don't know why. I just know they won't let me go willingly. They inject this weird liquid into my arm and it does it's job. I don't know what it's job is. I just hope it won't kill me. I used to fell the prick of the needle going through the skin. I could fell the pain of the thick liquid being pushed into my blood stream. I won't forget the laughs of the men, because I screamed at the pain.

"They kept me in the dark or blindfolded. I am 13, but in a couple weeks I'll be 14. I have longed for the day that I escape. I have been waiting to see the sun.

"One man gets me food and tells me about the outside world. I have begged him to help me escape, but THE MAN scares him too much. THE MAN is the boss. He is the one who wants me and he is the reason I'm stuck in this hell hole.

"One day I will get out of here and when I do I will find THE MAN and do to him what he has done to me.

**A/N: Did you like it...confession time...I have never seen the ending of chuck. I hope no one important died so this story is post ending... please review... Out..**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

I heard two men talking. The first had a rough unforgiving voice. The other had a ting of fear in his. I recognized the second voice as the one who gives me food.

"He says to continue on to part B. He has grown inpatient. If the intersect won't save her then she is little use to us." The first man said.

"Your going to kill her. This can't be right. I can't believe that you would go through with this." The second man said.

"If you don't have the stomach for it then don't watch. But I like getting paid. And between you and me I like my head on my body." The first man said and continued to walk towards my door.

They opened the door and the light blinded me. Before I could adjust to the lighting they had me in my 'trusty' blindfold.

"We are going to have a little fun. I'm taking you to my favorite room in this entire castle." The first man laughed. That's what he called this place, a castle. Over the years I have learned to use my ears to locate and sense stuff.

We walked into a large room that was crowded with weird tools. I had a bad feeling they would hurt me. I was laid me on a cold flat surface. Only to be shackled to it. I felt the usual prick of the needle. But this time it was different. The liquid was thinner and it burned my inside. After a few minutes it went away. Then they stuck another needle in me. The substance wasn't as thin as the other one, but it was thin. What it did to me was afoul. I screamed harder as each needle gave me something worse than the last.

Was thrown into my cell to recover from the injections.

A/N: I know it is short but I like it sooooo...please review...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Chuck...sadly**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

"The next few days where painful. He kept coming with new ideas and testing them on me. They have moved me up to electrocuting me, then when I'm still jerking around they whip me. It's a fun activate for the family. I have been on this magical adventure for 4 days now. I can't feel my toes most of the time.

"Every night I hope some miracle will happen. Mostly for them to all die spontaneously so that I have a chance to escape. The guy who gets me food also tends to my wounds. He is not that good and usually still leaves some of them bleeding. I would plead to him to get me out. Of course he would tell me the same thing. He is afraid of THE MAN.

"One day my wish came true. No they didn't die spontaneously. But I was rescued. It was in the middle of play time with the torture tools. I was blindfolded as usual, but I could feel the vibration of a lot of feet moving down the hall way. A few feet away from the moving feet a girl yells 'clear' to her fellow people. I hear a guy right out the door whisper '1...2...3' to the people behind him. The whip cracks down on my back once more and I let out a blood boiling scream.

"The door bursts open. A lot of people were screaming and guns were being shot. Then I was yanked from were I was bound and stood up. The cold metal of the barrel was pressed to my head.

"If you come any closer I will shot her." It was the guy with the ruff voice.

"You don't have to drag her into this. Just set her down and we will leave." A girl's voice echoed through the room. After about a minute the guy spoke again.

"How about you just leave. It would save a lot of trouble."

"How about you just give us the girl." This time it was a man.

"See the girl is very special to a very special man. We have very distinct orders of what to do to her." My torture said nonchalantly.

"I think her parents miss her. Just give us the girl." The girls voice said.

"Well you see that her parents have been long gone. I don't think they really care when they are dead." He laughed. It looked like I was not getting out of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and I will keep in mind all dat stuff. P.S. I will post in the afternoon because I have started my first day of high school ever.**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

I couldn't see how this could go well for me. I was either going to be shot or I was going to be taken with the bad guys again. I tried to stay calm, but I started to shake. Then from be hind me a gun went off. The man's body went limp and he fell to the ground. He dragged me down with him though and my head smacked the concrete floor.

Woke up in a white room with light flooding in the window. I was freaked out at first, because I didn't know where I was for a second. I was in the hospital. Outside my door were guards with guns. They never turned around or moved. Then a guy with brown hair and a white coat comes up to one of the guards. They started to argue about something. The guy looked over the guards shoulder and we made eye contact. He pointed me out to the guard and he moved out of the door way.

"I see you are a wake. I wanted to ask you how you got those scars?" He asked. I just kept silent and didn't answer him. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone about what happened. I hoped that if I didn't say anything has would go away. He did and he started to jot stuff down on his clipboard. My victory didn't last long. After a couple minutes a girl with blonde hair came in. She set down a few clothes and looked at me.

"We will be moving you to a special place where you can be safe.I got some clothes for you to change into. When your ready just walk out and find me." Then she left. I got out of the bed and walked over to the clothes. They consisted of a white shirt, jeans, and a dark red hoody.

When I walked out of the room the guards seemed on edge. I just ignored them and looked around for the woman. I found her talking to the weird doctor. "Cool I guess we can go now. See you later, Captain Awesome. " She said and was about to turn around when he started to say some thing. "Oh, Sarah, tell Chuck that Ellie is making dinner for you and him tonight. " The guy named Captain Awesome said. Then he went back to his work.

"Let's take you to that place I was talking about." She lead the way to a black car.

**A/N: be thankful I posted this chapter. It kept on deleting and I had to redo it 7x sooo I hope yours like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

When we walked outside the sun almost blinded me. I tried to cover my eyes, but it didn't do much. We walked through the parking lot and into a black car. Two people were in the front so I sat in the back with Sarah. "General Beckman has been waiting for us for three days. She's not going to be happy to find out way we took so long." The driver guy said. He had a permanent scowl on his face. "Sometimes I wonder if she is ever happy. I've never even seen her smile. Not once. Have you Casey?" The one beside him asked. The guy had curl black hair. They stared to argue about this General Beckman person. Until Sarah looked at them both like morons. "Chuck just shut up." She said to the curly head guy.

I looked out the window after that. It all just buildings. After a while it started to get dark. A little bit later we stopped at a deserted parking lot. Chuck brought out the keys and in no time we were in a store. We crept our way to the back of the store. Then I heard the doors open again.

Two voices boomed through the store. they were laughing and crashing sounds followed.

"Those two drunk losers. Don't they ever go home?" Casey grumbled next to me.

"I'll take care of them." Chuck stood up and walked to the front of the store. I heard him shouting at the two people. we continued our way to a room with a buch of metal boxes. Sarah opened one and typed in a code into a mini keyboard. The metal boxes moved to reaval a hidden hall way.

We walked the length of it. it ended at a large, wide room. it had screens on one wall. Under the screens were about five mini screens and keypads. a long black table was in the middle of the room surrounded by chairs. When we sat down, Chuck came into the room.

No sooner when he sat down a woman's face pops up on one of the screens.

**A/N: what will the general do to the girl? ehhhhhhh...**

**I have a question...**

**What should the girls name be? I really don't know what to do. soooo please give me some ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY YAH GUYSSS. I really hope people are out there, maybe?**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

"I hope you have a good explanation for kiling our source. Then you went under the radair for three days. Tell me this wasn't Bartowski's idea." She said sturnly.

"Heh... no this wasn't Chuck's idea. Things got.. a little complicated." Sarah said hesitantly.

"How complicated?" The Woman asked.

"They had a girl with them, and used her as a hostage at gunpoint. It seemed like they kept the girl there as prisoner." Casey said in a high ranking manner.

"Thank you Colonel Casey. Now tell me why you went dark for three days." She sounded more stern by the minute.

"She got injured and we had to take her to the hospital. I thought she over heard them once and can tell us where the drug-lord is." Sarah said.

"And you stayed at te hospital?" The woman asked.

"Yes. We had to make sure she was safe." Sarah responded.

"Where is the girl now?" The woman scanned the room. i didn't want to talk to the woman, but if I had to I guess I had to.

"She is in one of the cells. She fell asleep in the car. Casey put her there to be secure and rest some." Chuck jumped in front of me. The lady's eyebrows raised in suspecion.

"Is this true Colonel Casey?" She asked. Casey looked at me and I pleaded with my eyes to say it was true.

"Yes General, it is true. She is resting in one of the cells. Just as Mr. Bartowski said." Casey said in that same high authority voice he used earlier.

"Very well then, when she wakes up. Sarah you take the interveiw. Find out what this girl knows and then report back to me." The screen went dark.

"Colonel Casey?" I asked. "That's a funny first name."

"It not a name, it's a title of authority. What's your name, anyways?" He asked.

"Don't know. I never needed to use it." I said.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Big day at the BUY MORE." Chuck said and left.

"Well don't you have to sleep for the big Orange Orange tax BOGO day?" Casey asked mockingly.

"Oh, you actually read that huh." Sarah laughed and left the room.

It was only me and Casey. I didn't know what to do. He just sat down in a chair and started to type on a keyboard. I felt bad, but I kind of just sat there and stared at him.

"Don't you have to sleep?" I asked.

"No. You should go to sleep though. Big day tomorrow." He didn't even lookup from the screen.

"What am I doing tomorrow?" It was a fair question.

"I don't know. But you should get some sleep." I answered.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Searching for something." He replied.

"What are you lookng for?" I leaned closer to him.

"Top secret stuff. Now if you don't go to sleep, I'll put you to sleep." I could tell he was getting annoyed I curled up in my chair a little miffed and drifted off to sleep.

My dream was weird. Actually I realised I hadn't had a dream ever since I was in that terrible place. It was weird, pictures flashed in and out of my vision the whole night. I wanted to get out of it, but it wouldn't let me wake up. I tried screaming, but my voice didn't work. Then i was shaking. I could feel my body shaking back and foreth voilently.

I joilted awake. I was drenched in cold sweat and my head hurt. I saw Chuck, Casey, and Sarah all looking at me with a wide eyed expretion.

**A/N: hahaha dailogue so much dailogue...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

I rubed my eyes and yawned. Still everyone was staring at me weirdly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. I was a little confusied but mostly I was weirded out. They shook off their daze,but I could still feel them wonder about me.

Sarah got me a new set of clothes. It was a purple tanktop and a pair of light blue shorts. I put on the red jacket agian cause the place was freezeing. Also I didn't want them to look at any of my scars. Chuck and Casey left in green vests and kackies. When the metal kink of the metal boxes (I'm told they are called lockers) echo through the hallway, Sarah and I sit down for the interview thing.

"What's your name?" Sarah started off. It was a simple enough question and I felt really stupid, because I didn't know how to answer it.

"I don't know. I really have never had a chance to use it. It's kind of lost, now." I told the truth. There was no point lieing.

"So. I guess you don't know your parents." She said questoinably.

"Nope, not the slightest clue. Well exept that they gave me this ." I held up my golden braclet.

"Do you know why they gave that to you?" Sarah took the braclet and looked over it.

"They said it would help me. But help me with what? I hav know clue." I said to speed up the process.

"Next question. Do you know why they took you?" She said it as if it would hurt me. But I couldn't get anymore hurt than I was already. My back still stings from the cuts from the whip.

"Nope, I just know the want something from me." I said.

"Do you ever hear what they say about you?" It was a weird question, but I guess it made sense.

"Actually yes. They talk really loud out side my door and I can almost hear it word for word." I said.

"What was the last thing you rememeber hearing them say." I though tback to a week ago when they started phase two.

I was about to tell her what they said, but then Casey burst through the doors.

"Chuck's missing!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: NOOOOO, CHUCK' S GONE. WHY DID I PUT THAT IN? OH WHY CAUSE IT WAS A COOL IDEA. HAHAHAHAHA.(no not funny well I'll shut up now and get on with the story)**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

"What do you mean he's gone? How is he gone? I thought you were watching him." It was very clear that Sarah had feelings for Chuck. Casey looked more annoyed. Then he noticed me looking at them.

"What are we doing with her?" He pointed at me.

"Well we can't just leave her. I guess she's going on a road trip." Sarah smiled, but it was a kind of smile that made me a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't creepy either. It was more of a uneasy smile.

"Fine." Casey grumbled. "This is on you though." He whispered.

"Yeah well Chuck is on you." Sarah mumbled back.

"Why is Chuck so important? And why is it on Casey?" I asked. I forgot normal people couldn't hear that good.

"Could you hear us?" Sarah asked skeptically.

"Yeah, you guys weren't exactly whispering." I said, but they where looking at me weirdly again. So I felt subconscous.

"We were barely making a sound." Casey sort of grunted in surprise. If that was possible.

"Oh, right." My cheeks turned red with embarssement.

We were zooming through the back streets and zipping by the city. In no time the country roadside blurred into view.

"The Omosis _(O-moe-sis)_. They have a bad grudge against the CIA." Casey said, but I really didn't hear the second part. When the name 'Omosis' was said something really weird happened.

Images flashed right behind my eyes. One of which was a pie, but others where weirder. I could feel my fingers digging into the seat. It only lasted for a few seconds. Once the images faded from my sight, I know stuff I was pretty sure I wasn't suposed to.

"Are..you..OK?" Sarah glanced back at me.

"Y y yeah." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE:**

We pulled up to a really cool warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

"That's their hide out?" Casey actaully seemed kind of impressed.

"Well Chuck's GPS says he's right behind the mian entrance." Sarah said. They got out and as I was about to follow they turn to me.

"Stay in the car."They both said. I did as i was told. Well untill i had to. These two guys were walking past the car.

"Yeah, the guy Chuck is only a play to get to the girl. The only thing that is specail about him is that he is an agent." One of them sniggered.

"What if they didn't bring the girl with them?" The other asked.

"Well we have three goverment agents to bargain with. What does the goverment want to do with an orphan girl, who doesn't even know her own name?" The first guy laughed. They turned the cornor. I had to get them out of there or they'll be dead. My plan was to sneak up and make a destraction so they can escape. I'm not that good at making plans. So I'll just go with the flow and make it up as I go along. I sneak up to the front door. Yes, I know I should have been smarter, but I'm not so...

Luckly everyone's back was turned. They were all laughing and gering at the three agents tied and bound on the floor. I creeped towards the other end of the room to get a better look. Then I tripped over some cable and fell. All eyes turned at me.

"Oh sorry, I was just looking for the bathroom." No one laughed. Then an old man walks out of the crowd clapping.

"Very good. You know I've been waiting for you. Lets see how long? Eight years and the Intersect would not pop out of your tiny little brain. For ten years its been keeping you safe. But I have grown impasent. You see I have a little problem. My army has been growing and I'm too busy to train them all. Thats where you come in. If I could extract the Intersect training and secrets from you and put it into my seleted mass of people. Then I could do what ever I want." He laughed like it was some kind of inside joke.

"And if I give you this Intersect you will let my friends go right?" I asked.

"First you will have to prove yourself." Everybody started shifting a circle arong me. "The Intersect must save you again or die with a mind full of angwish."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN:**

Well I like to say that I just stood there with a confussed expertion on my face while a whole lot of people try to almost kill me. And my bound friends (yes I guess I can call them that) are looking with wincing faces as I'm bet to unconscousness and halled away from there to a totally new set of hopeless situations of harmful torture. Yes, that would be the better option, but sadlly I realised my life just has to get even more intersting than it already is, YEAY (jazz hands). So the hordes of people are coming at me. They look pretty scarie and I'm pretty scared. Then it's just one on one for some reason. Every one is in a circle around me with on guy in the middle. The guy was a big muscular tanned man with tatoos. His deadly weapon of choose is a knife which was deadly sharp. He comes at me and right before he hits me, everything goes in slow-mow. More images pass through my line of sight. This time it was figures of men doing tricks. When the pictured vanish time speeds up again. And I some how can do these amazing things. I block most of his attempts to stab me. He slices my shoulder and red liquid sloaks my jacket sleeve. I do get in some good hits. And in no time he is on the ground. More people come, one after the other. And with each person and each different weapon more and more mini figure guys zoom through my head. I'm taking out every one, but almost each one gets me a little more. Soon I'm over powered, but I did my job. I got Casey, Chuck, and Sarah just enough time to work off their ropes. As soon as I hit the ground, all three of them are kicking butt around me. Every once in a while some one will slipe by and I'll have to fight them. It felt like the whole day went by just fighting these guys, but when we finally finished most everyone was either dead, unconscous, or fled. It wasn't ALL day, but it took a good hour at most. Sadly the old creepy man had fled.

I was bleeding real bad, and didn't want to talk much. We stopped by the hospital to get me all stichted up and make sure nothing was broken. There was that Captain Awesome doctor guy again. It was like he was the only one alloud to look over me.

"so I guess you are pulled into this whole goverment agent world too." He said with an awesomely, friendly smile.

"Yeah, but for how long?" I mumbled. Once he let me go back to the secret base it was getting late. I was really tired and really wanted to go to bed. In fact I fell a sleep on the way there. I didn't wake up till the morning. Which had me wonder who was strong enough and nice enough to carry me to my chair.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

My body ached from the day before. I was all rapped up like a mummy with gaz. And to top it all off my head was pounding from the exese stuff in it, from the whole inter-majiy thing. I woke up with Casey and Sarah argueing in the other room. Chuck was just sitting in a chair loooking at me.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" I answered a question with another question.

"The whole fighting thing. You dont look the part and you defently didn't learn it in that prison of yours." he said.

"If I told you. You would think I was crazy." I mumbled.

"Let me guess, a buch of pictures of mini people 'flashed' through your head and you just happen to do it." Chuck's guesses are really good. I looked at him suspiciously.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Because what the guy said. You have the intersect in you. Have you ever 'flashed' before then?" He asked.

"Yeah when we were riding to get you, but never before then." I said.

"Well that doesn't make sence. If you only began the flashes then that means something happened in there to prevent it to get out." He said.

"I dont get it?" I said. He kind of just stared at me with a far off expression on his face.

"No, I guess not." He said a moment later. Sarah and Casey came in a few minutes later. They looked at Chuck then at me. I realised they put him up to it, but I didnt care.

"So, what is an Intersect?" I finally asked after a few moments of that awkard silence.

"It's a computer data base with all the goverment secrets in it. It was suposed to be only in a computer, but about two years ago a rogue agent sent it to our dear friend Chuck. After it was destoyed, then rebuilt there was a intersect 2.0. Chuck just got the first one out his head, when he suddenly ended up with the second one too. This one has more than just secrets. It can teach you how to defend yourself and stuff like that. And some how you got it in your head too." They each stepped in to help the other tell me about the intersect.

"So who was the rogue agent?" I asked.

"Bryce Larkin a CIA agent." Sarah said. Again pictured flahed through my mind at top speeds. "Bryce larkin is working to over take a folcrum and ring meeting in Quanico Virgania." I found myself blurting out.

"Yeah that can be a side affect. Just try to keep that information to yourself. And what every you do try not to look to surprised at the viewing of the pictures. Try to fly under the rador." Sarah instructed.

"Why would I need to know that?" I asked.

"Because, you are going to be going home with me and going to a little place I like to call Hell School. I mean High School." Chuck said amusingly.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELEVE:**

Highschool? Well we're not to that point. Chuck lived next to his sister and the caption awesome doctor guy. I guess that's why he was alloud to look over me. I had to stay on the couch, because apperently all the rooms were already taken.

Chucks sister dropped in for a visit when Chuck wasn't there. They told me to just ignore her, but it was really hard. She just came in and I was lieing on the couch. No one told her I was staying here,because she freaked out real bad. She screamed and the doctor guy came rushing in. He looked at her then at me and then back to her.

"I guess Chuck didn't tell you." Dr Awesome said.

"Tell me what? That there was a teenager just stashed in his house. Oh, no that's nothing to worry about." She started to breathe heavily.

"He also didn't say any one just braking into his house. Who are you anyways?" I sort of knew who she was,but she was being kind of rude to talk about me like that.

"I'm Chuck's sister, Ellie." Stupid dumb Inter-thinger-ma-bob. Again Images zoomed through my face telling me about Ellie and her life. I didn't know why she was in the data, but she was.

"Nice to met you...Ellie." I held out my hand. " I'm...Brooke." I was stunned that it came out of my mouth, but it just sounded right. I have found my name.

"You too, Brooke." She said taking my hand.

With that over and the rest of my day staring at moving pictures that people were actually suposed to see. I fell asleep. The next morning Sarah, Chuck and a bearded man was sitting at a table eating. I got up and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes.

"Who are you? I yowned.

"HUH, Chuck, you didn't tell he about your best friend. Well then." The facial hair guy scoffed. Then he turned to me. "I'm the one and only Morgan Grimes." He just stared at me. I yowned again.

"Well, We need to get you some stuff for Wendsday." Chuck passed me a bowl of cereal.

"What's Wendsday?" I asked

"The first day of school, for you. And the first day you will be a normal human being." Sarah laughed.

"Cool, I guess."

We left a little bit after that.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

So chuck has this really dinky car. Its called the nerd herder. And it is really cheesy. When we got to the place where the base is a whole line of the tiny cars were there. I hadn't gotten a real good look at it before. But the mall area thing was huge. Right across the street was an Orange Orange. I think that's were Sarah works, but I could be wrong. When we got in there everything was crazy. People going in and out with more and more stuff. I had never seen so many people in one tiny store like this.

"Damn. Its back to school shopping." Chuck cursed. No kidding. We had to fight the mob. The short man with a beard and mustach comes up to us.

"Chuck, where have you been? The nerd herd is backing up. Jeff and Lester are battling for their lives and everyone is hiding in the storage. I need you help." the man was hyperventalating by this time.

"Ok show me their spot." Chuck cracked his fingers.

It was really pathetic. About a dozen or so people were all in on tiny little corner.

"What are you doing? There are customers out there and no one to help them." Chuck said to the big wade of people. He gave a small prep talk but I wasn't listening, because all of a sudden all eyes were on me.

"Who's the girl, Chuck?" An asian looking girl asked. She too wear a white shirt, but she had on a dark plade skirt on.

"This is my couson..."

"Brooke." I broke in. I didn't want to seem like a shy girl.

"We need to get out there and get this store empty, before every one goes to the Large-Mart." Beard man said. What was his name again. I forgot. He'll be the bearded on from now on.(*Hahaha get it from season 1...no k*)

They all got out of the cornor and started to get out into the open.

"This is won't be our death, it will be our victory." The braided one inspired. With that every one rushed out.

"Well I have to go get Brooke some nice school stuff." Chuck put his hand on my shoulder and led me to the store. There we saw Casey and The breaded one talking to people. I saw Caseys face get more and more inraged.

Chuck pushed me towards the school saples. It was really boring. Pencils, pens, notebooks, binders, folders, backpack, and other things. Chuck could see that I wasn't interested. BUt then he got me a computer and a phone. He sat down next to me and started to type things on the keypad wth lightning speed. Then he turned to me and handed me the two electronics.

"It already has internet acess where ever you go. Plus it is wired to the castle's goverment data base. It is very important you dont give this to anyone or lose it. And don't worry about your principle. General Beckman is going to talk to her about you." Then he got up and left me in the home theater room. I just sat there looking at my stuff.

Then two weirdos come in. They smirked at me as if I were some kind of prize in a bubblegum mashine.

"Can I help you?" I looked up at from my laptop.

"Yeah. I was wondering. What is your relationship with Chuck? He says your his cousin, but you don't look like him." These guys made me really uncomfratable. Then it clicked. These people were Jeff and Lester, the ones every ones been warning me about.

"No your right, I'm not Chuck's cousin. I'm Casey's niece. And I think he would get pretty upset if he found you to stalking me. Wouldn't he?" I might have smiled a bit. They left imedately.

Nothing happened untill Chuck came to ge me.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

It was stupid of me again. I tripped. Well, let me explain. Chuck was coming to get me and he was outside the door. I get up and walk over to him. The store was empty exept for Morgan, A fat guy and Casey. The fat guy left moments after and so did Morgan. Now it is just me, Casey, and Chuck.

"You should take her home. I'm going to the castle and getting ready to go on this mission." He grumbled and stalked away.

"Right let's..." I heard something. It was a car pulling up.

"What is it?" Chuck whispered.

"A car just pulled up." I whispered back. It was the end of the conversation.

We walked very slowly to a corner, and just in time. The doors swang open, and three people in black ninja suits stalked throught the store. We had to get out of their. I had a bad feeling that they were here for us. Chuck and I hunched down and moved as stethly as possible.

"shhh...No we can't seem to find her...Yes...I know...Yes I know. If you have the Intersect then we can have the same information as the...Yes..." Some guy was whispering in a phone.

I was so distacted by the converstation I didn't see the box. I tripped and it made a loud noise. When I got up we were surrounded.

"...Never mind, target located." The man one the phone hung up.

We were handcuffed and thrown in the back of a black van. We drove far into the night. After a while the truck fills up with gaseous stuff. And the darkness concealed me.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

Slap, "tell me how this is." A buff Russian slapped me across the face. "I know you know who he is. The only hing stopping you is your will. You will crack and once you do, I will have what I need. It will happen sooner or later. How much you get damaged is upto you." Another slap to the face. He was holding up a picture of this guy with a weird haircut, and a siut and tie. He had a stubley facial hair and a chizzled chubble face.

"Nope, I don't..." I guess I know now. Those pictures, oh how they get me the stuff I should be able to know.

The Russian turned to another man, he had nice slick flipped to one side dark hair, also a siut and a mischevious smirk on his face. He nodded and the smirk turned into a smile.

"I think the goverment has lost their sight. You see, they think Chuck is the only one with a smart dad, who has a few tricks up his sleeve. Well, the goverment have been fouled before." The guy laughed.

"Uh, before we get into this, 'your father used to be...' thing. Can I have your name?" I said with a sweet smile.

"You should all ready know me. Unless you are a, how do I say, broken." His eyebrow raised and his head tilted. "Daniel Shaw." He looked into my eyes as if he were seeing the little pictures I was seeing. "Like I was saying. Another man was working on the intersect project. He was the only person Orion would trust with his disgns. But every one has a price. It was the disgns or his wife carring his child. There was no compition. He did how ever make copys of this design. One for him, One for the patron, and one for poor Mr. Oroin. A hop skip and jump later, all three intersect models were complete, only two of them worked. The 'bad' guys got the short end of the stick. They were hunting down the man. About that same time, he wanted to test out what the intersect does to the human brain. His wife volenteered to have the tests done. She died soon after childbirth. the story ends and begis there." He seemed sad, but I senced a hint of hatred in his tone.

"And the man's name is?" I asked.

"He was a secretive man. It's astounding that we got that information. The only other person who was harder to find was his daughter." The guys smirk creeped back to his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: -Guess what**

**-What?**

**-I just watched season 4 episode 13 of CHUCK...hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhah.**

**-What your only on season 4?**

**-shut up**

**-hahahahaha**

**-...**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**

So he was talking about my dad and chuck's dad. Then Daniel Shaw started to walk out and the Russian man got out of his corner and uncuffed me. I get up and started to follow the man in the suit.

We walked down a long narrow hallway. Our foot-steps echoed through the different corridors we walked through. We finally stopped at a big glass window. Only on light was lit and someone was underneath that light. Saddly I knew the guy.

"Sorry we have to do this to your friend." Again the concern tried to mask the hint of hatred in his voice. People came in and just started beating the tar out of Chuck. I couldn't watch, btu I couldn't help but see how this would end.

It didn't end good. They had him down, before Chuck really knew what was happening. I didn't get to see it all, but the jist of it is. Chuck is locked up big time in a gaint biulding with endless hallways and gaurds every where. The kicker part is, that they just through me out on the street. Literally. The big Russain picked me up and tossed me on to the sidewalk.

I didn't even know where the heck I was. I stumbled around the streets untill I found a small cafe. I walked inside to find only two other people there. One was a man in his late thirty's and the other was a woman in her early thirty's. They both looked at me in disgust when I walked through. I came up to the counter and rung the bell to get the casher's attention.

A tall narrow guy around fifteen stood infront of me a coule secounds after the bell ringing. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I didn't expect such a raggamuffen to just walk past those two and not get all scared. I guess even younger people are brave." He gave me another croaked toothed grin.

"Yeah well, I don't need to be scared because those two have some thin' up their butts." I grumbled. I've been hanging out with Casey too much.

"you must not be from around here." He pionted to the woman and man agian. "Those too are my parents. They also are the fun natzes, and absolutly hate childern." he whispered.

"But aren't you their son?" I asked.

"Well, actually, I'm their nephew. They are my last relatives. My friends say I'm like Harry Potter." He chuckled. "It was a joke you know, Harry Potter. Every one knows Harry Potter." He said after seeing my confused face.

"Well, I wouldn't know a lot of things most people know." I mumbled.

"I'm Claude. And What can I get you?" He said to change the conversation.

"A phone, a computer, privacy." I looked him died in the eye.

"Uh, yeah sure, just follow me." He opened a hatch on the counter and lead me to a nice cozy room at the end of the hall. He pulled out his cell phone and dragged out a laptop from a desk.

"Ok. Do you mind if I stay?" He asked.

"Sure why not."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: - I have seen the finally to MERLIN.**

**-but this is CHUCK?**

**-sooooo.**

**-what if people haven't seen MERLIN?**

**-I'm getting the word out there**

**-then what is MERLIN**

**-an awsome (;P) mini series.**

**-what is about?**

**-merlin/ king auther/camalot**

**-oh, so its a medival, magical adventure of AWESOME-NESS**

**-YES (back to CHUCK)**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**

I started on the computer and got onto the internet. While that was loading, I got onto the phone. I typed in the number Casey made me memorize.

_800-798-1285_

The phone started to ring.

_-Casey, who is it?_

_-Casey, It's Brooke._

_-Where have you been?_

_-Long story, this guy named Daniel Shaw kidnapped me and Chuck. Then he let me go and is currently holding Chuck captive._

_-Great, Where are you?_

_-I don't know._

I turned to Claude. "Where am I?"

He kind of looked at me with an odd expression. "Uh, you're in Manhatten."

_-Who was that?_

_-Claude._

_-~growl~ We will pick you and your new friend up in 1800 tomorrow._

The phone diconnected.

"Is that really the CIA data-base?" Claude looked over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I just need to know more about Daniel Shaw. At lest why he knows so much about my dad." I said.

"How old are you? Aren't you like haking into the national goverment?" He sounded a little timid.

"Nah, I have access." I said.

"And your age?"

"Thirteen." I kept on typing on the computer.

"Thirteen? I don't beleive you have access to the CIA data-base." He sound scared.

"Trust me. That man I just talked to. He is a NSA agent. He's my protector."

"I just met you. And you expect me to trust you?" He said grudgingly.

"You did give me your computer and lead me into YOUR room. Also, I'm a trusting person, and you don't have a choice. My protector said he wanted you to come to, so you have to trust." I said.

His "parents" weren't to pleased that I had to stay with them. In fact they hated the idea. But i convinced them.

"National security?" The man said eyeingly.

"Yep, I'm an aset to the CIA and NSA. So if you through me out, we'll have to talk to my very powerful friends. Plus the President and others. you don't want that." All of a sudden they changed their minds about me.

Claude let me burrow a shirt and got the couch looking like a bed.

"When are they picking us up?" Claude asked handing me a pillow.

"6pm. An djust act normal, Ok." I sat criss-cross applesauce in the middle of my make shift bed. I was still on the computer, and digging deeper into Daniel Shaw's life.

"Good-night." He said while walking to his room.

"Night."

I felll asleep pretty fast. My dream wasn't about pictures, but about a little boy.

_**He was a short and slinder 3rd grader and was always in the way of every thing. In school he sat in the back, but still pulled attention to him. The phone in the room rang making the teacher stop her lesson. She answered and a few secounds later she told the boy to the office.**_

_**"Owhhh... Claude's gonna get in trouble!" One of the kids said sarcastically.**_

_**The boy, who I realized was the same Claude who is helping me, got up and walked into the hallway. His shoes echoed through the empty hall. He opened the door to the principal's office, the desk clerk looked really upset.**_

_**"Come into my office Mr. Thomas." A tall man in a suit held the door open as he passed.**_

_**"Am I in trouble?" Claude said nervesly.**_

_**"No, take a seat." The man gestured to a chair.**_

_**"Why am I here, sir?" Claude walked over to the chair still sounding nerves.**_

_**"I have some bad news..." The man, I'm guessing was the principal, waited a few moments. "Your parents...They got into a terrible car crash. They didn't make it. I'm so sorry. If their was anything I could do."**_

_**Tears streamed down Claude's face.**_

_**"What do I do now?" He said glumlly.**_

_**"You will finishe today and go home. What happens next, I don't know." The principal's responded.**_

_**Claude walked back to his class and burried his face into his hands.**_

_**"Looooook, wittle Claude is crying." The same kid from before laughed.**_

_**Claude looked up and glared at him with ice cold eyes. His face was red and puffy, but his eyes were darker than ussaul. His normally light blue eyes, were now dark as night.**_

_**"Childern, eyes up front. And Claude stop crying. Everyone gets in trouble." The teacher said erritablly. His eyes got another shade darker, and students began to notice.**_

_**"I'm not in trouble." He said through clenched teeth. his whole body was shaking.**_

_**"Then why are you crying?" Again the kid tounted Claude, and again his eys got darker.**_

_**"If you know..." He was shaking even more.**_

_**"So tell us." The snotty little brat replied.**_

_**Another shade sarker and more shaking. Then there was a crashing sound and windows expoleded. Then the chalk-board cracked junks went everywhere. Kids were screaming.**_

I woke up with a jult.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: School keeps me from my nerdy life of fanfictions. Sorry I havn't updated in a looooooooooooong time. I've been busy and distracted with school stuff.**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**

Cold sweat trickled down my back. It was just becoming light outside. The light shined through the window right into my eyes. I groaned and slide off the make shift bed.

"Good morning, Sun-shine!" I jumped back as Claude greeted me. The golden flew in his light blue eyes glinted in the morning sun. I don't know why, but my heart skipped a beat. "Do you like pancakes?"

My eyes widen. "Yeah, Sarah gave them to me once, but I couldn't eat alot of it." I said walking over to him.

"You've only had pancakes ONCE? Well, how many do you want?" He seemed excited.

"I don't know? Three?" I felt like a dog getting a brand new chew toy.

After about five minutes he made a big steaming plate of the fluffy circles of heaven.

"So, what are we going to do until Casey gets here?" I said with my mouth full of pancakes.

"I was thinking I could show you around the neighborhood." H elooked up from his plate and his eyes widened with surprise. "I guess you do like pancakes."

I had already licked my plate clean. "Yeah, that sounds fun."

Once we got dressed and out the door, it was around 7:30. We walked down a couple of streets and Claude talked about his life with his aunte and uncle. We walked down to a little playground.

"So, what about your life?" Claude asked, wiping some dew drops off a swing seat.

"Oh..."

"I know you aren't like normal kids. I mean you have CIA and NSA agents as body gaurds. You are also not royalty, because well you look like... that. If I am to go with you. I should be able to know a little about you."

"I guess..." I looked nervesly around. "It's just hard to begin.

"Well, start at the beginning." He looked at me. The wind swept his honey brown hair to one side. Again my heart did a little skip.

"It all started when I was captured. These people kept me captive for almost ten years ago. Torture and needles were all I knew. Until Casey, Sarah, and Chuck 'accidently' rescued me. And that was like 2 weeks ago. In that 2 weeks, I have learned that I was born with all the CIA and NSA secrets in my head. That's why I was captured so long ago. I have to be protected and so does everyone around me. I can do things and see things just with key words and images. And I don't know how to fit in. And tomorrow I will be 14. My life has never ever been ever normal." I said. Claude looked at me. His eyes drifted down to my hands and his expression changed. It was one of confusion and wonderment in one.

Whe he finally said something, it caught me off gaurd. "Why are you swinging that braclet aroung your fingers?"

"What?" I asked.

"That gold braclet. You kept swinging it back and foreth around your fingers."

"Oh, It's really the only thing I have from my parents." I put it back on my arm.

The helicopter circled down in the backyard of their house. Claude and i were waiting by the porch for Casey to come.

"We have to leave right away. Beckman wants you safe back at castle, also your friend." Casey yelled over the helicopter noise.

As we climbed in theback of the helicopter something glinted in my eyes. I looked at the sky searching for the object. I wish I hadn't. It was a missle coming right at us.

"Casey?" That was all I could say.

It was almost on top of the chopper when it blow up. If you blinked you'd missed it, but I didn't blink.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:**

Boooooom. Everyone was flung back. My head hit the ground and everything went dark for a moment. My eyes flung open right as a piece of debray hit the ground next to me.

"_**Brooke**_" Someone was yelling my name but it sounded like a distance dream wrapped in bubble wrap and scarves, and coated with foggy mist. Lets just say I couldn't here them.

"_**brooke watch...**_" Just then sharp pain filled the space of my ankle. I couldn't, nor did I want to, see the state of my ankle.

"_**brooke, Just stay still. MEDICS!**_" I jumped when a hand went on my shoulder. The pain in my ankle increased. It was Sarah. "_**Get this thing off her. Be carefull. It's going to be Ok.**_" She looked at me. "_**Are you OK?**_" When she got no answer her eye brows pushed together with consern.

I hadn't noticed, but my ears were ringing. A constent buzz right behind my ear.

"_**Brooke? Brooke can you hear me?**_" Sarah said. I could, kind of. Not enough to comperhend, but enough to make the buzzing in my ears louder. She shook my shoulder and I looked up at her.

"_**What?**_" It was almost like I mouthed it. I most have made a strange face, because she looked even more conserned.

She turned to the people behind us. "_**HURRY!**_"

The ambelence sirens were the worst. The constent alarm noise didn't help the already ringing sound in my ears. By the time we got to the hosptal, I could hardly hear myself think.

"_**How was her hearin gbefore this happenesd?**_" A nurse was talking to Sarah.

"_**Actually ten times better than a regular human. Can you make her have it like before?**_" Sarah mouthed to the nurse.

"_**We should be able to. At least very close.**_"

The nurse wheeled the bed, I was strapped to, into a dim room. The brightest light was a lamp in the middle of the room. They wheeled me right to it.

I don't like needles and I think Sarah told them that. The doctors pinned me down and as quick as they could, stuck the needle in my arm. The only difference is that they didn't take it out. Then all of a sudden a mask like thing went over my mouth and noise. Instead of keeping gass out it made gas go in.

"_**Count down from 100, sweety.**_" The doctor mouthed over me. I didn't really understand. My vision began to blur and I started to freak out. The nurses and the doctors struggled, but finally the darkness envloped me in a blanket of unconscience.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I know they were short chapters, but I have never reatched 20 beore**

**-congrats**

**-really?**

**-no, That's pitiful**

**-shut up**

**-nevveeeeeeeeeeeerrrr**

**-why did I let you put in coments?**

**-cause you loooove meee**

**-on to...**

**CHAPTER ****TWENTY****:**

"Brooke? Brooke? You wake?" Claude nudged me abit.

"No." I tried to turn, but pain creeped back into my foot."Owww."

"Just stay still. You have to stay like that for a couple of days. Unless you want more days with the doctors." He laughed

"Shut up." When I said that I realized that I could hear perfectly again. "Wait no don't shut up."

"What ever you say."

"Wait? Where am I?" I tried to turn my head, but got some brown fuzzy wall in my face, and Claude was blocking my veiw the other ways.

"We are in the very nice house of Charah. Well, your stuck to the couch of Chuck's house." He smiled and my heart leaped to my throat.

"Grrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeaaaaaat. So while I'm stuck on a four cushion couch. What will you be doing?" I asked.

"Taking care of you of course. Chuck said..."

"Wait, Chuck is back. Is he Ok? Why didn't you tell me before? Where is he? Why isn't he here? How did he excape? When did he get free? How long have I've been out? When are you going to tell me?" I whipped out the questions like nobody's bussiness.

"Wow. He said he will talk to you after he gets back from the 'Buy More.' And he doesn't look that bad." Claude said. Then he looked down at my hands. "Why do you do that?" Claude asked.

"Do what?"

"Ever since you stepped into my shop, you've been twitching. And even when you were asleep. You haven't stopped twitching, except for a few minutes at a time." Claude said.

"What are you talking about? I don't twitch." I couldn't help noicing my twitching. I tried to stop it, but I started fidgeting even worse.

"haha. You call that NOT twitching." Claude laughed.

"Shut up! So, are we just here alone?" I said changing the subject.

"Yeah, but that Morgan, beard guy, is coming back at the end of the day. Also Ellie and Awesome keep stopping by."

"It looks like you've met everyone."

"Well, you have been out for four days."

"FOUR DAYS! What do you mean?"

"You were drugged. In the hospital. A whole lot actually. Just to make yo ugo unconsious the put a lot more than usual. Then to keep you down for more than five minutes. Your body just kept absorbing the happy gas. It was as if you were a sponge and to keep you down we had to soak you until you were crying sleep gas." Claude explained.

On that happy note, Claude mabe me lay down and go to bed. i tried to protest that I have been sleeping for four freakin days, but he wouldn't listen. I think it was more for him to go to bed.

It took me a while to get the remote, even though it was a couple inches out of my reatch. The way I got it, only the intersect or some kind of jujitzu master could do. I was thankful that Claude was sleeping on the other couch. If he had seen me, I don't even want to find out what would have happened.

Keeping the volume down, so not to disturb Claude, I flipped through the channels. I didn't know what was good. So I kind of flipped through the channels the whole time. Around 10pm, I stumbled on this channel. It was about Conspericy theories and other junk like that. The title was "_Consperious da Theorious with stuffith like that._" No joke.

Anyways, I had paced it, like, fifty times. I scimmed the channels again and ended up on that stupid channel, but to tired of searching to do anything. I was only half listening, but it was like your full attention.

"_And what do you think, Frank?..."_ A blonde haired lady said to the camra. "_After three years of this job. After so many theories and storys of the unusaul. What was your favorite?" _The reporter chick asked.

"_You are right, of course! For my favorite and most rememerable story is the one about the human DNA labs. Remember that one Suzzie?" _The camra turned to reviel a man in his mid-thirtys and had dark brown hair.

"_Yeah, that was one of our first cases, right?" _The Suzzie lady said.

"_It was our FIRST case together Suzzie." _Frank said.

"_Right, It was the one down in Utah. Where that crazzed scientist kidnapped a bunch of childern. He said he was doing a genetic alteration. Only 7 of the 8 childern were found. The police stopped looking for the last kid only a week after he dissappeared." _Suzzie stared into the camra.

"_Yeah, and that mad scientist kept babbling on about how the one child was the only one that was a success. He kept..._" The Tv shut off with a flash of electricity.

"I don't like that show anyways. It always talks about that story." Claude startled me.

"Yeah well it was the only thing on. What happened to the Tv?" I asked.

"Just an eletrical shock. It...should...be ok." Claude looked a bit smug.

"What do you..." Then it hit me. "You were that kid. The missing kid."

"Yeah, I don't like talking about it. You know what you went through. What you told me in the playground. I went through a similar experance. But not for as long. It was after my 'developements' That's what Dr. S Scoreins called it. He had me on wires for almost a year and when he noticed my appovment. He set me out into the world alone and affaired. I was only seven then. When I turned eight a group of men got me off the streets. They had me locked up and like you. They stuck me with needles and more wires. They couldn't keep me for long. When I was by myself. That year my 'powers' grew intensly. When I escaped, I was put into a ophinage. then two younge parents adopted me, then maybe four years ago they died making me stuck with the two most uptight people in Manhatten. Then you came along."

We sat in silence for the rest of the night.


End file.
